


Oldest Debate in the Book

by MizuNoKazoku (AmayaNoCho)



Category: Bleach, Flight Rising
Genre: Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoCho/pseuds/MizuNoKazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Sornieth, there live many dragon clans of many sorts under each of the eleven deities. With each clan comes a special name which the clan calls itself by. </p><p>This clan is not quite one of those clans yet... That's still up for debate among the clan members, if someone decides to bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldest Debate in the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons from my clan are mostly based off of characters from Tite Kubo's Bleach.   
> My clan is my account's dragons on Flight Rising, which that site isn't mine, either. 
> 
> Characters introduced here:   
> Skydancers: Gin, Harribel, Renji, Ulquiorra, CoyoteStarrk   
> Ridgeback: Nnoitra   
> Coatls: Rukia, Hisana   
> Pearlcatcher: Unohana

Within the Sea of a Thousand Currents lives many clans of many different sorts. They all live and serve under their great deity, the Tidelord, and go by different names for each clan.   
Well, _most_ of them have a name for their clan, as far as knowledge goes. Not all of them.   
For this clan, it is both a topic in need of resolve and a taboo to speak of. 

The part about it being practically taboo to speak of didn't seem to get through to some of this unnamed clan's members, however. "Ya know," the shadow smoke Skydancer male began to remark, "I know we had some names bein' thrown about for the clan, but we never picked one." He shrugged his tiger-striped ice-colored shoulders while bringing his silver wings with their dark tips in to rest against his sides as he sat. "Keep hearin' an' seein' all these other clans' nice names, yet we ain't got one yet." It was much too quiet in the lair for Gin's taste, so he thought that perhaps this would liven things up a bit. 

"It is up to our clan leaders as to what the name shall be." The female Skydancer who replied was sand in her color with tiger stripes as well, but her lemon wings seemed to be of two different colors, the result of what they call "shimmer" wings. "If they have not decided on one yet, then we are to wait." Her Wind eyes met his dark blue Water ones with her usual calm. "You know this as well as I do, Gin." He shrugged.   
"They've had quite a long time t' be considerin' this, though, Harribel," he remarked.   
"Too long," added in the voice of one of this Skydancer-dominated clan's few Ridgebacks, Nnoitra, his midnight wings giving an irritated flick as his tiger-striped white body walked over to the smaller dragons. If one didn't know the crimson crackle on his body is so, they may have worried about some of it flicking off of his wings. He was a Skydancer once, but the clan had decided this breed would suit him better. Turned out to be true for the Earth dragon. "Gave 'em enough choices to choose from, so what's the holdup?" 

"This is the name of the clan we are speaking of," Harribel replied, "not the name of some exalt fodder we're sending off to serve Tidelord. It is best that they are taking their time to consider their options and not rushing into it."   
"Don't need t' consider 'em," Nnoitra replied with a smirk. "Honestly, Las Noches is the best choice an' we all know it." Gin had been waiting for this part.   
"Wait, you think 'Las Noches' is the best option?" The Earth Skydancer who walked over had wings of crimson and a body of ice that seemed to be of different colors, the result of what they call "iridescent." "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Renji seemed to be up for this challenge. "Soul Society's the best option." 

Nearby stood the clan's longest Skydancer, his Nature eyes taking in everything that was happening while he folded in his large obsidian shimmer wings and relaxed his white iridescent body. His jungle underbelly looked almost black in the shadows, and his front and back legs, along with the edge of his tail, were blackened from yesterday's "incident" while the main coliseum team was out fighting off nearby enemies in the delta. He is the main healer of the clan, after all, and so he had gone to assist in collecting tablets to trade with other clans before the week ended and the tablets vanished until next year. 

Ulquiorra is both the main healer and known as the eyes of the clan, as nothing escapes him while he's awake. The last thing he was going to do was miss an argument which one of their three clan leaders, Aizen, would be sure to ask him about later. Mizu might, too, the only female leader and the founder of this clan, but Yamamoto was sure to ask only those who were involved, not the audience. At least not Ulquiorra, anyway. 

"I still stand with the idea of Bleached Colors," chimed a very platinum Coatl female with Water eyes and circular designs on her wings and body, which the wing design is known as "eye spots" while the body one was known as "clown." Rukia's underbelly was of a shadow color.   
"Or Colored Bleach," her older twin added in. Hisana was also very platinum, but with a speckle body and midnight underbelly.   
"Pfft, _as if!_ " Nnoitra didn't seem pleased about hearing all these other options he deemed inferior trying to challenge his. "Las Noches is _way_ better than _those_ silly names!" 

A chocolate-colored tiger-striped male Skydancer who was sleeping nearby slowly lifted his head lazily to look toward the ruckus while stretching his freckled slate wings a bit. His platinum underbelly almost matched his Ice eyes, but not quite. CoyoteStarrk was commonly seen sleeping, so it was no surprise that he had been doing so, nor was it surprising that he decided not to get involved, let alone do anything about this argument, and instead rest his head back in his folded front legs to try to ignore the arguing and return to his nap.   
It was a wonder to some of his clan mates that he has coliseum experience, but especially so that he's the second team's healer. 

"Whatever is going on over here?" A female Pearlcatcher with blue eyes was now walking toward the scene, her moon-resembling pearl held carefully by her tail. While she was naturally white with tiger stripes, white tip-darkened wings, or "stripes," like Gin's, and a charcoal underbelly, she was currently designed so as to be a deep purple with bits of gold on her body. Her wings were an orange with black edging that had a design that somewhat seemed like some sort of black ghosts rising upward.   
Unohana is no Imperial, but the respect she is given may as well be the equivalent of that given to one. "They were arguing," Ulquiorra replied with his usual monotone. "Seems someone decided to bring up the subject of the clan's name again." 

"Here I thought everyone had wizened up about that," she replied with a disappointed frown, "and knew that that decision is to be left to our three leaders to decide." It had been a good while since the topic had last been argued, after all.   
"Seems t' be otherwise," Gin replied with a shrug. 

He knew that if anyone was going to get in any trouble for this, it was definitely not going to be him. No, the most likely to be in such a position at the moment were Nnoitra and Renji, though Nnoitra more so, since he's a known for his antagonizing of others to try to provoke fights.


End file.
